


He Always Was a Dancer (Oneshot)

by prxnce_rxman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prxnce_rxman/pseuds/prxnce_rxman
Summary: listen man this has no plot im just sad and gay and wanted to write these dumb mfs being cute and married so that's what you get(content warning for cursing and mentions of burns/hot utensils)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	He Always Was a Dancer (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to put here tbh. i'm moving here from wattpad and i wanted to just post smth casual without dumping one of my multi-chapter fics onto this platform lmao,,, so this is what you get
> 
> UNEDITED
> 
> lowercase intended

the clock above the oven read 3 a.m.

virgil was standing in front of the kitchen sink, running cold water over his left hand for the third time since earlier that evening, when he had accidentally burned himself whilst cooking dinner for him and his husband. let it be known he would never again let himself get too comfortable in front of a stove.

he had thought he was the only one awake, but that thought was swept out of his mind as he heard humming approaching from the hall behind him. his gray eyes darted to view the hall just as his husband, roman, approached. he was wearing his red robe and matching slippers, as always, and even with the waves of hot pain radiating from virgil's palm, the paler man snickered at the sight.

"hello, my love," roman chirped. "you're up quite late."

"yeah, what else is new?" virgil replied sarcastically, shooting his husband a playful eyeroll as he turned off the faucet.

roman shrugged. "nothing, i suppose. how is your hand?"

"burned."

"no, really, i could never have guessed." 

virgil snorted, but his gentle smirk quickly morphed into a grimace as he dabbed a towel across his palm to absorb the excess water. his palm was numb and in pain all at once, and honestly, he wasn't sure he'd be capable of talking to roman whilst dealing with all of that.

luckily, though, roman understood that. he resumed his humming, tapping his fingertips rhythmically on the countertop, watching as virgil scoured through cabinets and drawers looking for some form of medication. he offered to help, but his offers were consistently shut down.

as roman was watching his husband bandage his burned hand, he was hit with a sudden feeling of appreciation and endearment for the man in front of him. he smiled and switched the tune he was humming. it took him a few seconds, but eventually virgil looked up and met roman's eyes.

"are you fucking humming 'so this is love'?"

roman laughed. he reached out and gently took virgil's wrists, resting them on his shoulders. he put his hands on virgil's waist, slowly starting to turn in case virgil objected. 

he didn't- instead, the slightly shorter man rested his head against roman's chest. "i hate you," he muttered, but the pure adoration in his voice gave away his lie clear as day.

"i love you more." roman replied, causing virgil to squeak a half-assed protest; a protest that didn't do much, mind you, seeing as he was perfectly contented with the gentle swaying and spinning around the kitchen they had now indulged in.

"so this is love," roman sang gently, pressing a soft kiss to virgil's hair. "so this is love."

"so this is what makes life divine..."


End file.
